Vanilla Twilight
by I'll Break Your Heart
Summary: "Happy Birthday to me." The whole day passed by them, but they were trapped in a Vanilla Twilight. But they would see each other, after all it was his birthday and it was Christmas Eve. And they were both stubborn.


**It's Silver's (manga) Birthday! Yay!**

**_The stars lean down to kiss you_**

**_And I lie awake and miss you_**

**_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_**

Late night, or early dawn. Whatever it was, Silver was awake. His eyes watched the stars. How could something so far away be so bright?

He smiled. Even if the stars were far, he could see them. So that meant, that _she _could see them too.

Even if they weren't together, at least they could both see the stars.

**_Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_**

**_But I'll miss your arms around me_**

**_I'd send a postcard to you, dear_**

**_'Cause I wish you were here_**

It was later in the day that Lyra's mom woke Lyra up. She had been sleeping on the porch, gazing up at the stars. She had been dreaming. Dreaming of him.

Silver.

When was the last time they had talked? The last time they had battled? The last time they had hugged?

"Silver…. I wish you were here."

**_I'll watch the night turn light blue_**

**_But it's not the same without you_**

**_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_**

He could see his own breaths as he breathed out, the night changing from dark to a brighter color.

"Happy birthday to me." He whispered.

He wished he was holding her hand.

**_The silence isn't so bad_**

**_'Till I look at my hands and feel sad_**

**_'Cause the spaces between my fingers_**

**_Are right where yours fit perfectly_**

It was silent as Lyra walked down the path. Her hands, clasping and unclasping, looked as if they were desperate for another's.

She wished she could hold his hand.

**_I'll find repose in new ways_**

**_Though I haven't slept in two days_**

**_'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone_**

Rubbing sleep from his eyes, Silver began walking. The coldness of early morning was melting away into a winter warmness of the day. He shivered slightly, as if something was creeping up on him.

Or someone.

He turned around. Only Pokemon but,

He had wished it were her.

**_But drenched in vanilla twilight_**

**_I'll sit on the front porch all night_**

**_Waist deep in thought because when_**

**_I think of you I don't feel so alone_**

She had been walking the whole day, yet she couldn't find him. Sighing, she flew back home and sat down on her porch. The afternoon was starting to set in. She pulled herself into a ball.

She had really wanted to see him today. Not only that, but she needed to see him. Needed to say something to him. But, she couldn't find him. Johto was a big place.

Her thoughts drifted to him. A small smile appeared on her face. She remembered how stubborn he could be. She remembered his hair and those eyes that held her for seconds too long.

She got up. If he could be stubborn, so could she.

**_I don't feel so alone_**

**_I don't feel so alone_**

When he thought of her, he felt something slowly lift him. But then he would look around and notice she wasn't there. He was alone. All alone.

He shook his head violently. No. Today he wouldn't be alone. He got up.

He was going to find her today, on his birthday, definitely.

**_As many times as I blink_**

**_I'll think of you tonight_**

Lyra blinked. The sky had turned dark once more and she was practically running in the dark.

Today. She had to find him before the day ended. She had to.

She had to.

**_I'll think of you tonight_**

Silver ran. He had to find her, today.

He had to.

**_When violet eyes get brighter_**

**_And heavy wings grow lighter_**

**_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_**

His breaths hard, he practically threw himself on the ground. Gasping for air, he looked around. He had practically ran from town to town, not wanting to risk flying in case of missing her. But in the end he couldn't find her.

"Damn. Damn. Damn it all!" he yelled. He pounded the ground in front of him out of frustration.

"Damn."

**_And I'll forget the world that I knew_**

**_But I swear I won't forget you_**

**_Oh if my voice could reach back through the past_**

**_I'd whisper in your ear:_**

"Oh darling, I wish you were here."

"Silver?"

Silver looked up. His eyes widened.

"Lyra."

"Silver it's really you!"

Lyra ran her arms outstretched and tackled him. They fell onto the soft grass.

"It's you! It's you! It's really you!"

Silver stayed there frozen before gently returning the hug.

"Yeah, it's me."

Lyra pulled back, her face close to Silver's, both of them on the ground.

"Lyra, I-I missed yo-" Her mouth cut off the word he was about to speak.

"Silver." She said, after she had kissed him. She grinned.

"Merry Happy Birthday Christmas Eve!" She yelled, a few tears falling from her face.

Silver blinked, then smiled. He slowly pulled himself up. Leaning close to Lyra he said,

"And a Happy New Year." Before kissing her once more.

**I started writing this at around 10 a.m. Lost inspiration. And ended up finishing this now. So…yeah.**


End file.
